Selkie/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I've got tons of energy today. Let's play super hard!" (surge) * "Hey, what's this? It doesn't look like I can eat it..." (item/resource/gold) * "I've been sharpening my claws on some tree trunks. Rawr!" (weapon exp) * "Sure, I'd wear an accessory! Just not a leash, OK?" (accessory gift ask) ** "For me? Yay! Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift loved) ** "Oh, wow! Thanks, Corrin! I'll have a lot of fun with this." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You do realize that I have pointy ears, right?" (accessory gift disliked) ** "Oh, yeah! Thanks for making this a happy birthday, Corrin!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "Aww, you're happy that I was born That's so cute! I'm happy you were born." (married birthday gift) * "Hey, what are you doing? I'm stalking a really weird bug!" (idle) * "Is it playtime yet? It seems like you're ALWAYS working!" (idle) * "Shh! I'm hunting. For bugs, silly!" (idle) * "Do we get to fight again soon? Let me at 'em! Rawr!" (idle) * "Thanks for always taking the time to play with me! You're so much fun!" (idle) * "Yay, a visitor! Wanna go play in the forest?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey! Want to team up in the next battle? It'll be super fun!" (team up) * "Hey! What's your favorite game to play when you're not busy?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "Ooh! I like to chase bugs, and climb trees, and play hide-and-seek..." (free time) * "Oh, yeah! That sounds like so much fun!" (team up) Asking - Parent Replying - Parent * "I'm super happy - I love you too!" (spending time) Asking - Married * "I can't believe how much I love you! Even more than playing in the forest!" (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Let's play! The floor is hot lava. Quick! Jump on the bed!" (Entrance) * "I know! I know! Let's play a game!" (Entrance) * "No fair! I want to play a game too!" (Entrance, Corrin is married) Bonding * "I love it when you scratch behind my ears. Even though it makes my leg thump all over the place!" (normal) * "Thanks for having me over to play! When can we do it again?" (normal) * "That was so much fun! Now let's go outside and play!" (normal) * "Thanks for always taking the time to play with me. I hope we'll still be chasing squirrels together when we're a hundred years old!" (Friendship rank-up quote) Lovers * "You're finally home! YAY! I'm so happy to see you, Corrin!" (Entrance) * "Oooh! You're home! You really make my heart race!" (Entrance) * "Yay! Corrin is home! What took ya so long?" (Entrance) * "Aww! You're here. I tried to stay awake, but I guess you caught me snoozing." (Awakening, Good) * "Sheesh! Next time just whisper in my ear... OK? No need to jostle me like that!" (Awakening, Bad) * "Welcome home! After my hot bath, this room's freezing! I've got goose bumps! (Entrance, Cool Down) * "Hahaha! Yikes...that's cold. That's COLD! Thank you, Corrin." (Cool Down, Good) * "Oh, good! You're here! I got you flowers, and I couldn't wait for you to see them!" (Flowers) * "Awwww... I could stay like this forever. ...Hey! That's a great idea!" (Exit) Bonding * "I'm so glad that you'll always be there to play with me. Hey...let's play right now!" (normal) * "I haven't chewed on any of the furniture for, like, a week. It's a new record!" (normal) * "I'm going to give you a big old kiss and you can't stop me! Ha ha. How'd you like it?" (kiss) * "I think I finally understand what being afraid is like... It's how I'd feel if I'll ever lost you. We're gonna be together forever, right?" (Lover rank-up quote) Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "What am I gonna do with all this energy?" (6+ stats up) * "Who wants to go play? I do!" (4-5 stats up) * "This should be fun!" (2-3 stats up) * "Aw! No fair!" (0-1 stat up) * "I'm, like, the strongest ever!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ohhh, I can't wait to try this out!" Confession Roster Kaden's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Cheerful, noisy, and not at all shy, she is always looking for people (and animals) to play with. The most fearless in the army. Born on 10/20. Help Description Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Woah...enemy!" * "Oh! Let me help!" * "This is exciting!" * "We won't lose!" * "I'll do my best!" * "Let's have fun!" * "Hear me roar! * "Will you play with me?" * "This is gonna be fun!" Dual Strike * "Whee!" * "I'm bored!" * "Whee!" * "One more!" Dual Guard *"Look out, dum dum!" *"Uh-uh!" *"Nope!" Critical/Skill * "My bite is WORSE than my bark!" * "Watch out, I play rough!" * "Ready or not, here I come!" * *laughs* Defeated Enemy * "Nice playin' with ya!" * "Aww, it's all over?!" * "That was fun!" * *giggle* * "Yay!" * "What's next?" * *sigh* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe ya one!" * *sigh* Defeated by Enemy * "But I wanna keep playing..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes